Fall Back on Me
by DarkGirlRavenGrayson
Summary: "Star, why are you crying?" When Starfire feels down and like no one is there to turn to, someone she least expected understanding from comes to her aid. A short one - shot dedicated to a dear friend.


**A/N:** This is dedicated to my best friend and twin, Chrissy – chan. I really hope she likes this, as well as all of you my readers. This is my first friendship based story with the Teen Titans, so bear with me here. All of you know I'm more used to the romance type of stories with some action so I guess we'll see how this one – shot goes.

And I don't care if you don't enjoy the implied pairings. Raven will always somehow be with Robin in my stories. Always. Whether he's NightWing or Richard or we're in an alternate universe. Starfire and Robin fans can go suck it. Besides, this is just a friendship story, so I'm stopping the flaming before it begins.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans, just this plot.

* * *

**FALL BACK ON ME**

Starfire slowly floated through the halls of Titans tower, going to her room for the day. She felt drained, she felt meek, and for once she felt… unhappy.

"Oh, Aqualad…" she said with a soft sigh to herself.

_**Flashback**_

"_You do not seem happy, Aqualad? Does something trouble you?"_

"_Kind of, Starfire…"_

_"What is it? May I be of assistance?"_

"_In a sense, yes… I think we need a break."_

"_A… break? What is this, boyfriend Aqualad?"_

"_It's where you don't call me boyfriend, and we just take a little time off from being together." He said with a gentle smile. "Please understand." _

Starfire's eyes saddened. When she landed in front of her room and was about to punch in the code, Beast Boy and Terra walked past, smiling and giggling. She glanced back and a small smile came to her face, both hopeful and kind.

"Hello dear friends." Starfire called once she saw her earth bending comrade and the Changeling. "Terra may I speak with you?"

Terra and he glanced back down the hall and Terra looked at Beast Boy, saying something before patting his back and walking over to Star as he made his way to the Main Room. The blonde smiled softly when she was before the Tamaranian. Before Terra could ask what was up, Starfire embraced her in a tight hug. Terra gasped for air and stammered. "S-Star…!"

"Oops," Starfire said with a nervous laugh, releasing her. "How are you today? Do you have plans?"

"I was fine a second ago when I wasn't afraid of every bone in my body breaking…" Terra said flatly.

Starfire giggled lightly again and watched as the girl smoothing out her blue shirt and sighed in relief. "It is indeed our day off, good friend! Would you like to do something to pass the time? We could go and perform braiding maneuvers upon each other's hair or go to the mall of shopping or…"

Terra sighed and shook her head. "Starfire, you always want to go and do things with me… "

"This is true, it is because we are the best of friends, yes?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, we are Star, but sometimes I just want to not do what **you** want to do… understand?"

Starfire's expression turned to one of confusion and slight hurt as she looked at Terra. "What do you mean…? You always enjoy our girl time."

Terra looked away in slight guilt and irritation. "I told Beast Boy we'd go and hang out today, since we're dating and all. He deserves some of my time too you know."

Starfire's frown deepened as she floated down onto the ground. "But, you two hung out the past three days of the breaks we've had… do you not wish to do the hanging out with me anymore? A-and I have some unpleasant news I would like to share with someone…"

Terra looked back at her. "That's not what I said; quit taking my words out of context, Star. You know that I love you like my friend but I really do want some time with my boyfriend. We can talk another time."

"I see… " Starfire said slowly, allowing the words to slowly seep in. "Well, I guess that I shall see you then later, correct?"

"Yah, sure Star."

And with that she was gone down the hall.

Starfire sighed sadly and stared at her door. What would she do now? With nothing to distract herself with and no one to turn to, she felt hopelessly lost and alone. How was it that people could cope with such insecurities and troubles themselves?

"Starfire…?" she heard a voice from behind her ask softly. She glanced back to see Raven, her hood down and a concerned expression on her face. "Star, why are you crying?"

The redheaded girl hadn't even noticed this as she touched the corner of her eye and did indeed feel tears. She put on a smile and quickly wiped them away.

"It is nothing of the importance, friend Raven. I shall be fine." She tried to reassure the Empath. She didn't look convinced.

"Starfire, I've known you for almost four years now. I think with both my capability to tap into your emotions and the simple fact we're friends would make me think differently. C'mon…" Raven stated, nodding down the hall. "Let's go talk."

Starfire nodded in slight surprised as she followed behind her violet haired companion. They ended up on the roof in the bright daylight and Raven and she sat on the edge of the roof facing each other with legs criss-crossed.

"Tell me what's on your mind," Raven gently urged, focusing on her friend. Starfire sighed.

"Well… today, I was to go do the hanging out with boyfriend Aqualad. So when I met him at our usual destination in the city, I was surprised when he did not look so happy to see me. And after he gently spoke to me, he said that maybe… maybe he and I should do the taking of a break, and he did not want anything to change between us as friends until he figured some things out." Starfire took a deep and shaky breath, glancing down at her lap. "And Terra did not wish to do the hanging out with me, and I know the boys would not understand this, and it seems as if everybody is paired off now without the inclusion of myself. You have Robin, Cyborg is doing the dating with Bumblebee and… and everybody else is happy."

Raven's eyes saddened. "Star, Aqualad means well. And if I know him like you do, then I wouldn't worry too much about this. You just need some time, you'll see. Relationships aren't easy… but in time, it'll work out."

Starfire glanced up at Raven. "You are certain of this, friend Raven?" Raven nodded.

"And… if you want to do something, than I would be happy to keep you company."

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Y-you? You would do the hanging out with me as we once did before? But you do not enjoy it when we do –"

"Anything for a friend, Starfire." Raven said with a small smile, allowing herself to stand up and look down at her friend. "I may not enjoy everything we do together, but it's because you and I are two different people, yet one in the same. You're as close to a sister as I'll ever get, and to see you sad when all you ever are to me especially is kind and welcoming, well… it wouldn't seem fair to not give you the same in return. I'll always be here, whether it's to speak to or… go shopping with even." Raven ended with a slight wince, but smiled softly nevertheless. Starfire suddenly smiled widely and she flew up off the ground, feeling happy and light hearted again, embracing Raven.

"Oh, dearest friend! How I feel is similar, I am so happy we have been able to do the bonding!" Starfire shrieked. Raven looked at her contently.

"You're welcome, Star. Now… how about that shopping trip?"

Starfire released her friend and nodded eagerly, grabbing her arm as she quickly pulled them back off the room to the stairs. Maybe they got on each other's nerves a lot, and maybe they sometimes didn't even understand the other. But one thing was true; the bond they shared was thicker than most.

They may not have been sisters by blood, but in heart, nothing could compare.

* * *

**End Chapter **

Mmmm… maybe not as touchy feely as I wanted? But I'm not so good at captivating friendship! ._.

Hope you liked regardless and will tell me your thoughts? Oh, and Chrissy, I loves you! :D Sisters in heart is what we be, from now until eternity. (:

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**


End file.
